cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanguard Fight Glove
. Ownership, clockwise from the top left; Aichi, Kai, Kamui and Misaki.]] First introduced in preliminary release posters and the opening sequence of ride 1, Vanguard Fight Gloves are an interface made to enhance Vanguard fights. Covering both hands, these gloves work in conjunction with the Motion Figure System to create realistic 3D models of the cards being used in a fight. Origin and Function According to Card Capital manager Shin Nitta, the crystals on either glove are from the Planet Cray. These crystals work in conjunction with the Motion Figure System to project realistic 3D models of the cards being used in a fight, as well as various fields fitted to the clans being used. Though frequently referred to as 'holograms' by fans, these projections are more accurately called 'volumetric displays', as they have visible three-dimensional shape that screen-projected holograms lack. These gloves are given to teams participating at regional competitions, and it appears to be the fighter's responsibility to maintain and carry their gloves. As national competitions require the fighters present to have won a regional competition, it is impossible to play in the nationals without a pair of Fight Gloves. It is unknown how much of Shin's story is true, or what the inner mechanics behind the gloves are. However, the field generated by the Motion Figure System appears to correspond to the challenged fighter's primary clan, rather than that of the challenger. Fields The initial field generated is a Kagero-based wasteland derived from Team Three Blacks' decks. Subsequent rides show the field as always being based on the deck of the challenged, or the fighter with the better overall performance. These fields fit the descriptions given for each clans' resident nation. * Ride 6† -- Mountainous region of United Sanctuary, from Kourin's Royal Paladin deck. * Ride 16 -- Dragon Empire wasteland, from Hikaru Kurosawa's Kagero deck. * Ride 18 -- A forest in Zoo, from Team Martial Arts' Megacolony decks. During Kai's fight this changes to a wasteland for his own Kagero deck, due to Q4 gaining the advantage and becoming the challenged team. * Ride 19 -- An industrial factory or spaceport in Star Gate, from Nagisa's Nova Grappler deck. * Ride 20 -- Undersea region of Magallanica in both fights, due to Team Handsome (as national-level players) having the better overall performance, and from their Granblue decks. * Ride 23† -- Magallanica's reefs, from Ren Suzugamori's temporary Bermuda △ deck. * Ride 27 -- Dragon Empire badlands, from Gunji Ryudou's Tachikaze deck. This field is maintained in Ride 28 for Misaki's fight with Bunji. * Ride 29 -- Star Gate in both fights, from Team Muscle Brain's Nova Grappler decks. * Ride 30 -- The arena does not actually transform, but maintains the appearance of an American football stadium because of Kyou's Spike Brothers deck. * Ride 31 -- Pale Moon circus of the Dark Zone, from Asaka's Pale Moon deck. * Ride 32 -- A castle in the Dark Zone, from Tetsu's Dark Irregulars deck. * Ride 33 -- The streets of Star Gate, from Team Caesar's Dimension Police decks. * Ride 40 -- United Sanctuary's mountains, from Aichi's Royal Paladin deck. Following fights draw Dragon Empire's wasteland for Kai, mountains for Misaki (as Oracle Think Tank is also from the United Sanctuary) and Star Gate for Kamui. † indicates that this ride did not use fight gloves, but did use a scaled-down model of Motion Figure System, and as such the same rules. In the Manga and V Series The Vanguard Fight Gloves (abbreviated to VF Gloves) serve a wildly different purpose in the manga and V Series anime. When used with a special cardfighting stage, the glove causes pain to a player who places cards in their damage zone, and the amount of pain increases when the player has already sustained damage or is taking multiple points of damage at the same time. The amount of pain dealt can be adjusted on the side of the cardfight stage. They are distributed exclusively by Foo Fighter, for use by their members and their opponents, and were designed by Tetsu Shinjou as a tool to highten tension and increase concentration during cardfights, and also to stimulate potential PSYqualia users to discover them. Real World A single color of Fight Glove has been manufactured in the real world, modeled after Daigo's black Vanguard gloves used in commercial bumpers. These black gloves retail for 4200 yen, and are made from synthetic leather. List of Fight Gloves by Color Most Fight Gloves have been shown in many different colors, which are usually associated with the wearer's color for their Vanguard Circle. They most commonly come in black and white, with the black one's used for non-tournamnet matches involving the Motion Figure System. Ultra-Rare are shown wearing the white model when performing. * Blue -- Aichi Sendou * Red -- Toshiki Kai * Green -- Misaki Tokura * Orange -- Kamui Katsuragi * Dark Red -- Ren Suzugamori * Dark Blue -- Asaka Narumi, Kiriya Bidou, and Jun Mutsuki. * Purple -- Tetsu Shinjou * Black -- Kyou Yahagi, Katsumi Morikawa, Yuta Izaki, Taishi Miwa, and Daigo. * Hotpink -- Gouki Daimonji * Pink -- Nagisa Daimonji * Light Green: Kenji Mitsusada * Brick Red: Yuri Usui * Dark Green: Gai Usui * Yellow: Christopher Lo * Gray: Lee Shenlon and Ali Pajeel * White: Suiko Tatsunagi, Kourin Tatsunagi, Rekka Tatsunagi, Leon Soryu, Jillian Chen, Sharlene Chen, and Shingo Komoi. * Light Red: Naoki Ishida Category:Items Category:Merchandise